


Tie One On

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Broken Engagement, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bartender called Liz, she almost didn't go. But then, it wasn't often her boss needed rescuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie One On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #382- Tie
> 
> I'm not sure this is exactly what the moderators had in mind when they announced that this week's prompt was 'tie'. I honestly tried to come up with some sexy thing to do with a man's necktie, but the Muse was being stubborn. Also, this week I've broken up Charlie's marriage and Don's engagement. Oh, and I gave David insomnia. What have I become, the Unhappy Police? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Liz wound her way through the tables, her gaze intent on the slouching figure at the bar. She shook her head, unable to reconcile the image before her with the one she normally saw. Last call was half an hour ago, so there weren't too many witnesses to Don's current indignity, but that didn't mean there wouldn’t be talk. There was always talk.

"Hey," she said quietly, sidling up to him.

He looked up, his glassy eyes barely focusing on her face. "What're you doing here?"

She tried not to take offense at his tone. "Looking at an FBI badge with a drunk pinned on it."

"Funny." He turned back to his shot of Tequila, tossing it back and nearly losing his balance on the stool.

Liz's hands shot out, steadying him until he swatted them away. "Don't need your help. Don't need anyone's help. Just leave me the fuck alone!"

She pulled back, stung, watching as he slumped forward again, arms resting on the bar, head hung low.

"We were gonna get married, you know," he mumbled.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

She ran a hand through his hair; he closed his eyes, leaning in to the touch. "Come on," she said gently, urging him off the stool. "Let's get you home."

He rose on unsteady feet and leaned into her, pressing a sloppy kiss to her temple. "'M glad 's you."

She rolled her eyes. "We'll see how you feel in the morning."

Liz guided Don out of the bar and into her car. As soon as he hit the seat, he was out. She smiled sadly, shaking her head once more. Maybe a broken engagement was a good enough reason to tie one on.

It wouldn't change anything, but for tonight at least, it would hurt less.

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> _"Looking at an FBI badge with a drunk pinned on it."_
> 
>  
> 
> That line is an adaptation of a line from the John Wayne movie _El Dorado_. I liked it so much that I used it here.


End file.
